


I Tried To Write It Down (But I Could Never Find A Pen)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Post 4x22, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: His voice woke her up, soft and gentle and full of love. She rolled over in bed, listening as he spoke to Peggy, telling her about all the wildlife, the birds and the mammals that made their home in the countryside around their cottage.





	I Tried To Write It Down (But I Could Never Find A Pen)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided not to revise tonight after suffering an exam today and wrote this instead. This was was how I though season 4 would end since they weren't sure about season 5 when writing it. I honestly thought this would be the tag. But I really really enjoyed the finale and can't wait for season 5 (BUS KIDS IN SPACE!!) but I hope you enjoy this little AU I have. Title from Saturn by Sleeping at Last, the official FitzSimmons song.

His voice woke her up, soft and gentle and full of love. She rolled over in bed, listening as he spoke to Peggy, telling her about all the wildlife, the birds and the mammals that made their home in the countryside around their cottage.

She smiled, the edges of her lips turning up. She couldn’t see them, hidden behind the curtain. They were sitting on the window bay. It was obvious that Peggy had stirred at some point, and Fitz had taken her there, reassuring her. She liked it there, beside the window with the sun creeping in, even though she was only just over a week old. She loved sitting there, with her father, listening to his voice.

More and more time passed, how long, Jemma wasn’t sure but she just lay there, seeing only their vague outlines and hearing the soft whispers of his voice. And at one point, he must have noticed that she had woken up, pushing back the curtain and smiling at her.

“Hi,” she said as he got up, and carried Peggy over in his arms. “Someone’s restless.”

He looked down at their daughter, who was in fact, starting to get restless. “I think she’s hungry. She’s not had her morning feed yet.”

Jemma just laughed, sitting up, careful not to hurt herself. It had been a number of days since she had been released from hospital. They had been kept in several days longer than they had planned. Peggy’s birth hadn’t been a natural one like Jemma had wanted but it had been done by caesarean section instead, Peggy being in the breech position.

But once she was born, Jemma didn’t care. Their daughter had been born, and their happy ending was a reality.

It had been a little over two years since they had left S.H.I.E.L.D., or more accurately, been disavowed from what remained off it after the LMD attack, after the Framework, after Ophelia.

Jemma had figured out at the beginning of the trial that they wouldn’t be allowed to return, not after all the damage that had been caused.

Not that she blamed, not that anyone blamed Fitz. Well, someone did blame Fitz and it was Fitz himself. But he was coming to terms with what had happened. And how it wasn’t his fault. It had taken time and he was still recovering but he was getting there.

He was forgiving himself.

And to Jemma, that’s all that mattered.

That he was happy.

And he was.

They were.

As a family of three.

And taking her daughter into her arms, Jemma began nursing and as Peggy started to settle, Fitz climbed back into the bed next to her, and instinctively, without thinking about it, she leaned against him.

She felt his lips press soft gentle kisses to the top of her head once she spoke again. “I heard you. Just there now. Talking to her.”

“Did I wake you?” he asked. He hated waking her, knowing that sleep was important to her. The doctors at the hospital had told her to take it as easy as she could over the next couple of weeks, while her body was still recovering.

“No,” she replied shaking her head. “I didn’t want to disturb you. It was cute. I enjoyed it.” She tilted her head back to smile at him.

“You did?”

“Of course. She seems to enjoy it. You teaching her about nature. About the birds and the plants and the squirrels.”

Fitz laughed. “I don’t think she understands any of it yet. She’s only ten days old.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, adjusting Peggy so that she was more comfortable. “I beg to differ. She has genetics from both of us, making her twice as smart as both of us. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had her first doctorate by the age of ten.”

“And what if…” Fitz began, taking the question slowly, no sure how to say it exactly. “What if science isn’t her thing? What if art is?”

Jemma shrugged, and looked him in the eyes, at the softness there, at the joy and happiness there. It had started to come back, slowly, replacing the pain that resided there. “Honestly?” she asked. “As long as she’s happy, I don’t care. That’s all that I want in life. For you, for her, for _us_ to be happy.”

“We are Jems,” he said, titled her head, and kissing her, soft and tender. “We are happy.”

“I’m scared of losing it, of losing this.”

Fitz took one of Jemma’s hands in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze before bringing it to his lips, placing a kiss, a promise, to her knuckles. “I won’t let anything happen to us, to her, not again. Not after everything. I won’t let the cosmos rip us apart. Not again. I promise you.”

Jemma nodded, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes and once Fitz stood up, offering her a hand, she started at it, tilting her head in confusion. “What?”

He laughed, and gestured with his head back to the window bay. “You both seem to love my bird watching skills. I can’t let them go to waste, now can I?”


End file.
